Disease prognosis is related to early and accurate diagnosis. For example, the outcome of cancer and exposure to toxins such as heavy metals can be ameliorated by early detection. Diagnosis of many diseases, including many cancers, relies on expensive magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and computed tomography (CT) scans, and definitive diagnoses often require invasive biopsy of tissue.
More accurate tests can facilitate early detection of disease, aid physicians in therapeutic decision-making, avoid disease progression, be utilized as a potential prognostic marker for patient outcome and lower treatment costs.